1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a two element locking member, particularly for use in maintaining a stabilizer bar of an automotive suspension system in a relatively stationary position. The invention is additionally directed to an automotive stabilizer bar having a two element locking member of this invention assembled on the stabilizer bar.
2. Description of Related Art
Stabilizer bars are torsion springs which conduct movement of an automotive suspension from one side of an automobile to the other, and they are commonly used to reduce the tendency of a chassis to roll during cornering. A stabilizer bar is usually mounted to the chassis of an automobile by means of resilient bushings. For proper operation, the stabilizer bar should be free to rotate in the bushings, yet restricted from movement the bushings along the length of the stabilizer bar.
One common approach to controlling the movement of a stabilizer bar along its length includes forming an annular upset ridge on the stabilizer bar in a hot forming operation. This ridge is positioned to contact an edge of an adjacent bushing to hold the stabilizer bar in place. Because the annular ridge is formed by a hot pressing operation, a large capital expenditure is required for the necessary tooling, and the maximum size of the ridge is limited. In extreme cases, the ridge may actually move into the rubber bushing, holding the stabilizer bar out of the centered position.
Another approach involves placing a length of a rubber hose and a hose clamp on the stabilizer bar to form a stop which limits axial movement of the stabilizer bar.
The invention of the above-referenced parent patent application of Hellon et al., Ser. No. 07/660,132, provides an improved means for maintaining a stabilizer bar in a selected position, which avoids the need to create an upset ridge on the stabilizer bar, and which can be quickly installed.
While the prior art locking member disclosed in that parent patent application performs its functions well, there is always room for improvement. The invention of this continuation-in-part application represents such an improvement. Specifically, the present invention provides a locking member which can withstand higher stresses encountered with maximum tolerances on a stabilizer bar. The locking member of the invention can be configured to increase the amount of force necessary to induce axial shifting of the stabilizer bar with respect to the locking member, and also to present greater resistance to radial deformation thereof. The locking member described below is also less expensive to manufacture.